Rhythmic contractions of a healthy heart are normally initiated by the sinoatrial (SA) node, specialized cells located in the upper right atrium. The SA node is the normal pacemaker of the heart. When functioning normally, the heart produces rhythmic contractions and is capable of pumping blood throughout the body. However, due to disease or injury, the heart rhythm may become irregular resulting in diminished blood circulation. Arrhythmia is a general term used to describe heart rhythm irregularities arising from a variety of physical conditions and disease processes.
A cardiac tachyarrhythmia that originates in a non-ventricular region of the heart is denoted a supra-ventricular tachyarrhythmia (SVT). Atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter are examples of SVT. Both conditions are characterized by rapid contractions of the atria resulting in hemodynamically inefficient pumping action.
Cardiac arrhythmias originating in a ventricular region of the heart are denoted ventricular tachyarrhythmias (VT). Some types of ventricular tachyarrhythmia are characterized by rapid ventricular contractions that are fairly regular and coordinated. Such rhythms can degenerate into ventricular fibrillation (VF). Ventricular fibrillation produces extremely rapid, non-coordinated contractions of the ventricles and is fatal unless the heart is returned to sinus rhythm within a few minutes.
Implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, including pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs), have been used to deliver effective treatment to patients with serious cardiac arrhythmias. Leads extending into the patient's heart are connected to electrodes electrically coupled to the myocardium for sensing the heart's electrical signals and for delivering stimulation pulses to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating the arrhythmias.
A number of CRM devices having various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers can treat cardiac arrhythmias using a variety of tiered therapies. These tiered therapies range from the delivery of low energy pacing pulses timed to assist the heart in maintaining pumping efficiency to high energy shocks to terminate fibrillation. To effectively deliver these treatments the CRM device must first identify the type of arrhythmia that is occurring.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the present specification, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that accurately identify and treat cardiac arrhythmias. There exists a further need to deliver proper cardiac therapy. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.